kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Twicetagram
Twicetagram (stylized as twicetagram) is the first full-length album by TWICE. It was released on October 30, 2017 with "Likey" serving as the album's title track. The physical release comes in three editions: A, B and C, each available in a "glossy" and "matte" version. A repackaged version of the album, titled Merry & Happy, was released on December 11, 2017. Background In early September, the group was spotted filming a music video in Vancouver, Canada which JYP Entertainment later confirmed on the 7th though didn't provide a date on their return. On September 25, JYPE confirmed the group would be making their comeback at the end of October. TWICE released their first teasers on October 16, revealing the album's name and their title track. The name is taken from their official Instagram account. Composition The album consists of 13 tracks with some of the songs written by the members. Dahyun and Chaeyoung co-wrote "Missing You" with the latter writing the lyrics for "Don't Give Up". 24/7 was written by Nayeon and Jihyo and "Love Line" by Jeongyeon. Former Wonder Girls member Hyerim co-wrote and co-produced the track "Look At Me" with Frants. The title track, "Likey", was produced by Black Eyed Pilseung and Jun Goon. They have worked with the group on their previous title tracks "Like Ooh-Ahh", "Cheer Up", and "TT". Music video The music video for "Likey" was filmed around Metro Vancouver, Canada in early September. Featured locations included downtown Vancouver (Alley-Oop), Sunset Beach, Stanley Park, Gastown (Steam clock, Maple Tree Square), Maple Ridge (Maple Ridge Secondary School), White Rock (White Rock Pier), and Steveston Village. Track list #"Likey" - 3:27 #"Turtle (거북이)" - 3:18 #"Missing U" - 2:59 #"Wow" - 3:01 #"FFW" - 3:46 #"Ding Dong" - 3:32 #"24/7" - 3:35 #"Look At Me (날 바라바라봐)" - 3:13 #"Rollin'" - 3:10 #"Love Line" - 3:16 #"Don't Give Up (힘내!)" - 2:58 #"You in My Heart (널 내게 담아)" - 3:28 #"Jaljayo Good Night (잘자요 굿나잇)" - 4:22 ;Thailand edition #"Heart Shaker" - 3:06 #"Merry & Happy" - 3:12 #"Likey" - 3:27 #"Turtle (거북이)" - 3:18 #"Missing U" - 2:59 #"Wow" - 3:01 #"FFW" - 3:46 #"Ding Dong" - 3:32 #"24/7" - 3:35 #"Look At Me (날 바라바라봐)" - 3:13 #"Rollin'" - 3:10 #"Love Line" - 3:16 #"Don't Give Up (힘내!)" - 2:58 #"You in My Heart (널 내게 담아)" - 3:28 #"Jaljayo Good Night (잘자요 굿나잇)" - 4:22 ;DVD (Thailand edition only) #"Likey" M/V #"Heart Shaker" M/V #"Merry & Happy" M/V #"Likey" trailer #"Likey" M/V teaser 1 #"Likey" M/V teaser 2 #"Heart Shaker" M/V teaser #"Heart Shaker" M/V teaser (30s ver.) #TWICE Hidden Film #"Likey" dance video (No CG ver.) #"Heart Shaker" dance video (Practice Room ver.) #"Heart Shaker" dance video (Studio ver.) #''Twicetagram'' jacket behind #"Likey" M/V behind #"Heart Shaker" M/V behind #"Merry & Happy" M/V behind Gallery TWICE Twicetagram tracklist.png|Track list TWICE Twicetagram album preview.png|Album preview TWICE Twicetagram group photo 1.png|Group photo (1) TWICE Twicetagram group photo 2.png|Group photo (2) TWICE Twicetagram Likey lyrics photo.png|"Likey" lyrics Video links * "Likey" music video ** M/V teaser 1 / 2 ** M/V making-of ** M/V commentary * "Likey" dance video ** No CG ver. * Teaser films: Nayeon / Jihyo / Mina / Momo / Jeongyeon / Tzuyu / Sana / Dahyun / Chaeyoung * Album photoshoot making-of * "Likey" trailer * Album spoiler Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:TWICE Category:2017 releases Category:2017 studio albums